Phantom Earth
by I'm The Reverse
Summary: Vlad Masters will never be welcome in the Ghost Zone or on earth, but what if he decides to kidnap Danny and go to another earth instead? And how will a certain group of scientists at S.T.A.R. Labs react to this? After Phantom Planet, takes place during season one of The Flash. Rated T for violence.
1. Chapter 1

**This story takes place after Phantom Planet (Danny Phantom season 3) and during 'Rogue Time' (The Flash season 1)**

In all honesty, space wasn't half bad. Sure it was lonely and dark and, okay, a little scary but it wasn't half bad. Unfortunately for Vlad Masters he would be spending the rest of his life here which was simply unacceptable.

He had never planned for the Earth and Ghost Zone to be destroyed but, then again, plans do change. Another thing Vlad hadn't planned for was the deep feeling of sadness that had manifested itself at the pit of his stomach when he failed to turn the Disasteroid intangible.

' _I'm so sorry, Maddie.'_ He thought despairingly as the asteroid got closer and closer to its target. ' _I failed everyone.'_ Maybe there was still time, maybe he could grab Maddie and- no she would never survive in outer space. Her son would but there was no way Vlad was saving that unreasonable boy.

Just as the asteroid collided with the Earth Plasmius closed his eyes and waited… And waited… Vlad didn't quite know what he had expected- a loud explosion? A flash of light? - but nothing happened. Slowly he opened his eyes.

"But…" He stuttered. "How?" The Disasteroid was floating straight through the Earth! Somehow, young Daniel had managed to turn the entire planet intangible. ' _Why didn't I think of that?'_ Vlad face palmed. Now he would never be welcomed back on Earth. Or the Ghost Zone for that matter. Suddenly an idea popped into his head causing the man to smile.

No, Vlad Masters would never be welcomed back on Earth. Well, not this Earth anyway…

* * *

The descent to Earth hadn't been easy, in fact, it would have been impossible if Vlad had not been half Ghost. And of course, it helped that he could turn invisible and fly past any prying eyes.

Finally, he had reached Amity Park. There was a lot of people outside their houses- riding bikes, playing with their kids at the park, having picnics. No doubt they were grateful that they still had these things and wanted to enjoy them.

What did surprise Vlad, though, was the small crowd of people surrounding the Fenton household. As the former mayor flew closer he noticed a familiar young woman with orange hair standing on the porch steps, megaphone in hand.

"Look people," She shouted. "I'll tell you this one more time. My brother can't answer any of your questions right now. He needs his rest so scram!" There was a few mumbles and voices of protest but eventually the crowd began to disperse. Vlad thought this was strange but he quickly moved on, flying into the house and sinking under the floorboards.

Plasmius returned to his visible state and surveyed the lab. It was empty and dark and was definitely not as great as his was, but that wasn't the reason he was here. That was right in front of him. The Ghost Portal. Lost in thought, Vlad failed to notice the two ghost hunters behind him until their guns roared to life. A familiar voice spoke.

"Don't move." Vlad held up his hand and smiled.

"Maddie, it's so wonderful to hear your voice again."

"Don't talk to my wife." Came another voice. The Halfa's smile faded.

"And Jack!" He said. "How've you been?" Ignoring Maddie's request, Vlad slowly turned around to face the couple. Both had on their usual jumpsuits and both had guns aimed at him. Though if Vlad was right Jack's shook ever so slightly, and Maddie looked more tired than usual.

"Well," Plasmius took a step backwards. "It's been fun but I'm afraid I don't have much time to stay and chat so- "Just as Vlad was about to phase through the closed doors of the portal he felt a shock and was thrown to the floor.

"What the - "He started but was cut off by the sound of Maddie's laughter. Which, was usually a nice sound but in this case it was terrifying.

"It's ghost proof." She stated. "No Ghost can get in and no Ghost can get out." Beside her Jack smirked. It appeared as though he was about to add something but was interrupted by the sound of the basement door flying open.

"Well, the crowd outside is gone so we don't have to worry about Danny- " Jazz Fenton froze seeing Vlad getting to his feet next to the Ghost portal. Maddie turned swiftly at the sound of her daughters' voice.

"Jasmine, go upstairs and stay with your brother okay. She demanded. Jazz nodded before swiftly turning around and running down the hall. Vlad smiled.

"Charming little family you've got here, Jack. I'd hate to see something happen to one of them." Vlad hissed. His threat filled Jack's face with anger and his shaking hands steadied.

"What do you want?" He seethed, taking a step forward. His bravery momentarily surprised Vlad but he was able to continue.

"I just need you to unlock the Ghost Portal, all it needs is your fingerprint am I right? Then I'll be out of your hair forever." Jack grimaced.

"No way we're letting you escape that easily." Maddie said, taking a step forward alongside Jack. "Not after everything you've done." Plasmius rolled his eyes. Why did everything have to be so difficult?

"Very well." He sighed, looking up at the ceiling. "I'll just have to get another Fenton to open it for me." With that he flew up and into the floors above, the sound of protests and shouts behind him.

* * *

Danny Fenton had just fallen asleep when something grabbed hold of his leg (turning it, and the rest of his body intangible) and pulled him down two stories. He landed hard on the basement floor, the crash was painful enough to jolt him awake. At first he thought he had just fallen out of bed (which is sort of true) until he saw Vlad's smiling face standing above him.

Danny jumped, sending a shockwave of pain down his back. He looked around him cautiously surveying the scene. He was in the Lab. His parents stood to his left, guns in hands. It took him a moment to realize that they were not aimed at him but at the other half ghost in front of him. Danny's gaze returned to plasmius.

"What are you doing here?" He asked menacingly, clenching his fists.

"I need you," Vlad grabbed Danny by the shirt and lifted him to a standing position. "To unlock the ghost portal for me." Danny frowned.

"Leave my son out of this, Vlad." Maddie shouted angrily. Vlad ignored her.

"Why do you need the ghost portal open?" Danny asked.

"Just do it." Vlad demanded. "Or your family suffers." He lifted a hand, which glowed a menacing red, towards Danny's parents. The boy took a deep breath before slowly walking over to the fingerprint scanner.

"Danny, don't-" His father started but he was too late. Danny had already unlocked the portal. Vlad smiled and walked over to the opening, receiving death glares from everyone else in the room.

"I don't know where you expect to go." Danny stated, earning Vlad's attention. "All the ghosts in there hate you. After what you did you'll never be welcome anywhere." To everyone's surprise, Vlad started to laugh.

"Oh, Daniel, really sometimes I forget how naïve you are." Danny's eyes glowed green in anger as Plasmius continued. "But I suppose I can't really blame you since you are practically failing school. Not to mention you haven't had nearly as many years to study the Ghost Zone unlike I have."

"Cut to the chase, _Vlad_." Maddie said, hating to hear her son being insulted like this. Vlad sighed.

"Well, as you may recall," He continued. "In the Ghost Zone you can travel to different places, and to different times- "

"Oh, I remember." Danny muttered, earning curious looks from his parents.

"But what you don't know is that you can also travel to different _Earths_ or dimensions." Jack and Maddie turned to each other, eyes wide. Danny frowned.

"So let me guess, you're going to just go to one of these other earth's where the whole 'disasteroid' thing never even happened and start a new life there?" Danny couldn't stand the fact that they were just letting his archenemy go.

"Precisely." Plasmius remarked. "But something did occur to me."

"And what's that?" Jack asked. He considered shooting his weapon but decided that it would be too dangerous seeing as he had poor aim and Danny was standing to close to Vlad.

"Well you see," Plasmius addressed Danny. "I haven't beaten you yet. You, dear boy, have everything you've ever wanted. You have friends who help you, a family who loves you, and a whole world that adores you. That's all I've ever wanted." Vlad glanced at Maddie and in return she fired her gun at him. It went straight through him. "And if I can't have any of that," He roughly grabbed Danny arm causing everyone around him to shout. Then neither can you!" And with that he jumped into the Ghost Zone.


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you to everyone who read/favorited/reviewed/followed. You guys are the best

Disclaimer: I don't own The Flash or Danny Phantom

* * *

Cisco Ramon yawned and stretched his arms. It had been a long day and, unfortunately, it wasn't over yet. Cisco glanced up from monitoring the computers to look at his teammates.

Caitlin was tapping a pen against her desk, trying not to fall asleep. Wells was absentmindedly cleaning his glasses. Barry was pacing the room, which was starting to get really annoying.

"Anything?" He asked. Cisco leaned his face into his hand.

"Nothing. No bank robberies, no metahumans, not even a cat stuck in a tree. I think we should call it a day." Barry stopped pacing. He checked his watch.

"It's just been weird. Nothing's happened all day. Not that I'm complaining."

Cisco sat up and stretched. "You better not have just jinxed it."

Barry laughed. Caitlin reached for her purse and yawned.

Suddenly an alarm rang through the cortex. Cisco groaned. He spun around to face the computer. "Oh, man," He said, typing at the keys. "That's not good." He turned to Barry. "There you see, you jinxed it."

"What's wrong?" Barry asked, walking over to him.

"There's been a break in."

"Where?" Barry asked.

"Here."

* * *

The next few minutes were a blur as Barry flashed downstairs to see who the intruder was. He found them in the room they had used to trap the Reverse Flash in on Christmas. Barry froze, taking in the sight.

In the middle of the room stood a man with a long cape and white suit. His sleek black hair stood up like horns on top of his pale blue face. He frowned when he saw Barry.

"And who are you supposed to be?" He asked with a smirk.

"I was gonna ask you the same thing." Barry replied. He didn't quite believe what he was seeing. Then he looked down.

A young boy lay on the ground, unconscious. The man followed his gaze and suddenly his hand lit up in pink flames. Barry stepped back.

"What's going on down there, Barry?" Wells asked through the comms in his ear. "Who is this man?" No doubt they were all watching from the STAR Labs surveillance system.

"Who are you?" Barry asked. The pink beam suddenly came flying towards his chest. Taken off guard, Barry was thrown into the wall. He jumped back to his feet, clenching his fist. Whatever that attack was, it burned.

The strange man was preparing for another attack. Barry ran towards him. Somehow he ended up slamming into the opposite wall. He spun around, dazed.

The man was gone, leaving the kid behind. Barry looked down at him. He might be injured, and if that was the case then he needed to get him to Caitlin right away.

He picked the boy up, looked around on last time, then ran up to the cortex. Everyone was still watching the screen.

"Did you guys see where that guy went?" Barry asked. They all turned around.

"No," Cisco replied. "It was weird; he just sort of flew away."

"Flew?" Barry asked. Caitlin rushed forwards and directed him to put the boy down on a gurney. "Does that mean we're dealing with a metahuman."

"If that's the case, then we need to find out who he is immediately." Wells replied. Barry agreed.

"How is he?" He asked Caitlin, nodding towards the kid.

"I'm not sure, I gave him an IV. But he has these faint burn marks on his arm which look like he was electrocuted by something." She held up his arm. Nothing was there. "They're gone." She marveled. "How…? It's almost like he has the same regenerative abilities as Barry." Barry folded his arms.

"So what are you saying?"

"I don't know." She told him. Caitlin suddenly looked at him. "Are _you_ okay? You hit that wall pretty hard." Barry waved her off.

"I'm fine." He smiled. "Besides, you said it yourself; I heal fast."

The boy's face suddenly twitched and his eyelids began to flutter.

"He's waking up." Cisco stated. Caitlin reached over to grab a small light. She flashed it in the boy's eyes as they opened.

"Who are you?" The kid asked, shrinking away from the light. He looked around the room, frantically. "Where am I?"

* * *

Edit: 12/1/18


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

 **Also, I'd like to mention something: pairings. I'm not big on pairings so this won't really be a romantic story. The only parings I can see there being in the future on the ones that follow canon. (Iris/Eddie, Caitlin/Ronnie, Danny/Sam etc.) And if you're not into that then don't worry: I won't put too much focus on them. Sorry.**

* * *

Danny didn't know what he had expected to see when he first woke up but it certainly wasn't a strange woman holding a small flashlight up to his eyes. She was muttering something about his pupils when he pulled away. A sharp pain in his right arm caught his attention, and he noticed an IV inserted into his hand.

"Who are you?" Danny asked the woman. He looked around the room frantically. "Where am I?" There were three others in the room: A man in a wheelchair, who was quietly rubbing his chin, Another, younger man with longer, black hair and a 'Ghostbusters' shirt on, and finally a man in a red suit that had a lightning bolt symbol in the middle of it.

"You're in S.T.A.R Labs." The man with the 'Ghostbusters' shirt said. "My name is Cisco Ramon, this is Doctor Caitlin Snow," He pointed to the woman in the green dress, who was just now monitoring Danny's vitals. "Doctor Harrison wells," He gestured towards the man in the wheelchair. "And Barry Allen." The man in the red suit gave Danny a nod of acknowledgement. "Man, is anyone else getting serious Déjà vu right now?"

"Wait, S.T.A.R Labs? Laboratories? What… what do you want from me?" Danny began pulling the wires off of his body. Caitlin lifted a hand in protest but didn't stop him.

"We don't want anything from you, we want to help you." The man in the red suit, Barry, said. "What's your name?" Danny ignored him.

"I've got to find a way home." He mumbled. "My parents are probably freaking out and- can you get this stupid thing out of my arm." Danny gestured to the IV in his arm. Caitlin let out a large sigh before complying. Danny rubbed his sore arm, stood up (a little too fast) and quickly headed towards the nearest door.

"Why do they always do that?" Caitlin mumbled. No one replied. "We're not going to hurt you." She called to Danny. Danny paused a minute before continuing. Not going to hurt him? As if. If Danny had learned anything it's that nothing good could come from weird men in costumes or laboratories. Suddenly he froze. Speaking of weird men in costumes- where was Vlad.

It was Vlad's fault Danny was even here in the first place, so he had to be around here somewhere. Instinctively, Danny clenched his fists. ' _Where are you? You crazy'_ -a gentle hand on his shoulder broke Danny out of his thoughts. Danny spun around to come face to face with Barry Allen. He had his mask off revealing a tangle of messy brown hair.

"Look, kid," He said carefully. "Why don't you let Caitlin give you a small checkup. She's had practice in the medical field, so you can trust her. And, after that maybe you can tell us who you are and how you got here." Danny quickly turned intangible and slipped out of the man's grip.

"No thanks." He said with a smirk. "Have a nice day!" And with that he ran off, leaving a bewildered Barry behind.

* * *

Jeez, this place was huge! It would take Danny forever to find the exit. Danny suddenly slapped himself. ' _Ghost powers.'_ He gave one quick glance around him before going ghost and flying up into the ceiling. The cold night air was like a slap in the face. A bright sign that read 'S.T.A.R. Laboratories' illuminated the parking lot below. Beyond that, city lights glimmered in the horizon. Danny found himself looking up at the stars, on instinct. The sky looked the same. Maybe Vlad had messed up, maybe he hadn't actually brought them to another earth. Maybe this was just another time period or another state. Danny smiled hopefully at the thought.

If that was true than he would just need to find Amity Park and he'd be home. Danny shivered. If he left now he wouldn't be able to see where he was going. He didn't even know where he was so that was out of the question. Danny would have to wait until tomorrow, but until then he would need to find somewhere to sleep. (preferably somewhere warm.)

Danny's gaze returned to the building below. It was warm in there. And those people had seemed friendly enough… Danny shook his head. No, who knows what those people would do to him if they found out who he was. Danny froze. If this really was his earth, then wouldn't they already know who he was? Hadn't he revealed his secret identity to the world? And yet, they didn't seem to recognize him.

Danny put his head in his hands. Gah, if only Vlad hadn't knocked him out while they were in the Ghost Zone; then he would know for sure where he was. Okay, maybe not for sure but at least he would have a better idea.

Danny looked off towards the city. Tonight he'd worry about finding a place to crash, and tomorrow he would go home.

* * *

 **See you next time!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Once again thank you to everyone who had read/reviewed/favorited/followed. You guys seriously have no idea how much it means to me. Anyways sorry for the late update, enjoy!**

* * *

Barry's eyes skimmed through the latest case report for about the millionth time. He couldn't concentrate, his thoughts kept returning to that kid he'd met last night. After he'd slipped out of Barry's hand, (Barry still didn't know how he'd done that. Was he a metahuman?) he had searched everywhere but the boy had just… disappeared.

He wanted to check the surveillance cameras, but for some reason they had none in that particular hallway. Barry had asked Wells about this but the older man had simply shrugged, claiming he'd never had a reason to put a camera there. The only way the kid could have left the building was through the front entrance but the video footage showed nothing.

He was just gone. Barry tore his eyes away from the report and turned them towards the window instead. That kid couldn't have been more than fifteen years old, far too young to be roaming the streets of Central City alone. Especially now with that new metahuman out there with multiple abilities. Barry only hoped that kid had found someplace to go last night, and that the metahuman hadn't followed him there.

Barry was brought out of his thoughts by the sounds of footsteps entering his lab.

"Hey." Barry said, seeing Joe walk into the room, two coffee mugs in hand. Joe returned the greeting.

"So how's the case going?" He gestured towards the folder on Barry's desk. Barry ran a hand through his hair and leaned against his desk.

"I don't know; I've been kind of distracted." The detective raised an eyebrow.

"This isn't about your mom's case, is it?" He handed Barry one of the mugs in his hand.

"No, actually, this is about a new metahuman. Or at least we think he's a metahuman." Joe crossed his arms and waited for him to continue. Barry looked up at him and sighed. "Last night there was a break in at S.T.A.R. Labs. It was this guy and a 14/15-year-old kid. The dude had some kind of white suit on, and a cape, and he shot these weird beams out of his hands and he could fly- straight through the ceiling."

"Yeah, that's new." Joe commented. "And you have no idea who either of them were?" Barry shook his head.

"No clue. But Cisco said he would run the facial recognition software using the footage from where we first saw them today, so- "Barry was interrupted by the sound of his phone going off. He picked it up from his desk and looked at it.

"Oh, man. Hey, Joe, do you think you can cover for me with Singh?"

"Yeah, what's wrong?"

"Robbery at the bank." Barry replied. "I've gotta go." Joe waved him off and took a sip of his coffee and Barry quickly grabbed his suit from his bag and sped out of the room.

* * *

Vlad Plasmius slipped through the bank walls and into the nearest vault. He had done this before to earn his first few million dollars, he could do it again. Vlad began to pull bags of money off the shelves, phasing off the trackers and mentally counting up the sum as he went. It wasn't necessary to count them but it sure was enjoyable.

One million… two million… three million. That should be enough for now, and he could always come back for more later if need be.

Suddenly, Vlad heard the creaking of the vault door opening. He must have tripped the silent alarm somehow, _'Oh, butter biscuits.'_ Taking the newly stolen cash, Plasmius leapt through the ceiling and into the morning air.

He looked down at all of the people, running about below him, unbeknownst that a ghost had just robbed their bank. Once again the newspapers would write about the mysterious invisible robberies that would ensue, and Vlad could only hope that Daniel caught site of one of them, knowing how much it would tick off the young man.

Vlad's smile faded. Maybe he should have just killed the teen when he had the chance, before Daniel could ruin anything. Then again, maybe being away from his friends and family would seem like a fate worse than death.

Giving the bank one last smug look, (and ignoring the strange red and yellow blur that had whizzed past the doors) Plasmius headed off, in search of his new home.

* * *

Barry tore off his gloves and tossed them into his CSI case with a frustrated sigh.

"Nothing, huh?" Joe asked, shoving a black notebook and pen into his pocket.

"Nope." Barry replied. He stood up and stretched his limbs. "The only evidence that someone was even in there," He pointed to the vault. "Is the fact that the silent alarm was tripped and nearly three million dollars are missing. They even managed to take out the trackers." Barry ran a hand through his hair.

"You think it's that new metahuman." Joe said pointedly.

"I don't know who else could have done this." Barry said with a slight edge in his voice. Joe nodded but didn't say anything. They both stood there in silence, Barry stared out of one of the bank windows absentmindedly. Suddenly he frowned.

"What's wrong?" Joe asked, following his gaze.

"I don't believe it." Barry mumbled. "I think it's that kid." Joe squinted. Far across the street, at the corner, a kid was walking out of the Central City library.

"How can you be sure?" Joe asked. It was difficult to make out facial features from a distance but Barry could barely make out the red and white shirt the boy was wearing.

"I'm not." Barry answered honestly. "But there's only one way to find out." Barry headed out the doors of the bank, away from the other crowds of civilians and policeman. Joe followed him uncertainly.

As soon as they were outside Barry sped up, ignoring the protests from Joe. The closer they got the surer Barry became- it was the kid from yesterday.

"Hey!" Barry called, earning the kid's attention. It was time to get some answers.

* * *

 **See you guys next time, and thanks for reading!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Wow, okay, sorry for the long wait. I was actually going to update every other week but I kind of lost track of time. Then today I woke up at two in the morning and couldn't go back to sleep, and I think the sleep deprivation did something weird to my brain because it gave me the motivation to write this. Yay.**

 **Disclaimer: Yeah no, not mine.**

* * *

Daniel Fenton crossed the street and climbed to steps to the Central City Library. His neck and back were still sore from sleeping on the park bench the night before but it was nothing he couldn't handle. Compared to being thrown against the concrete or getting electrocuted, feeling a little stiff was nothing. Unfortunately, he was also shoeless due to the fact that Vlad had kidnapped him before he had the chance to slip on some sneakers. That was going to be a problem: Danny couldn't fly everywhere.

The library, Danny noticed, looked remarkably like the one in Amity Park. It was large with different sections separated by tall bookshelves. To his left were three long wooden desks, each with librarians behind them. Danny offered them a smile but none of them seemed to be paying attention.

Danny took a deep breath (the familiar scent of books filled his nostrils) and headed towards the computers, keeping as silent as possible. There weren't too many kids in the library seeing as it was a Tuesday and they were all, most likely, in school. Danny took a seat at one of the computers and turned it on. It asked for a code.

"Young man," A woman's voice whispered. Danny turned to face one of the librarians. "Do you have a library card?" Danny shook his head. The librarian sighed. "Well, you'll need one if you want to log onto that computer." Danny frowned.

"Oh, uh, well I'm… new here and I won't be staying long," He started, muttering a quick ' _hopefully'_ under his breath. "So is there any way I could just… log on real' quick? I have to check something." The woman gave him a skeptical look before taking off a library card9 that was attached to her thin belt like a badge) and lifting it up.

"This is just a pass." She explained, as if he were five years old. "It's only temporary but it should allow you to access the computer." She handed Danny the card, maintaining eye contact the entire time. "I want this returned after you're done; do you understand?"

"Uh, yeah." Danny replied. Jeez, it wasn't like he'd want to steal a library card. The lady nodded firmly, before stalking off towards her desk, muttering something about 'kids these days, never reading actual books.' Danny shook his head and logged in to the computer using the card he was given.

First, he had to find out where the heck he was. The library he was in was called Central City Library so Danny took a wild guess and figured he was in Central City… wherever that was. Danny typed 'Central City' into the search bar. At the top of the page was a 'Google Maps' reference. Danny clicked on this first. According to the map Central City was…

Right where Amity Park was supposed to be. Danny shook his head. No way. Impossible. He could not be on another Earth. Danny quickly opened up a new tab and typed in 'Amity Park.' Nothing. No map reference, Amity Park didn't exist. Danny leaned back in his chair, defeated.

"Vlad, what the heck did you do?" Danny muttered. How was he supposed to get back home? The portal he had gone through to get here was most likely closed by now- they only stay open for a small amount of time. Danny could only hope that his friends and family were working on a way to bring him home, because right now, Danny had no idea what he was going to do.

After a minute or two of sulking, Danny snapped himself back into reality. He wasn't going to give up that easily. Danny sat up straighter in his chair and typed in something else. Jack and Maddie Fenton. They had to be here somewhere, right? Maybe they were scientists on this Earth, too. Maybe they had a Ghost Portal! Danny shivered when he remembered the alternate timeline he created.

Hopefully, Maddie hadn't married Vlad on this Earth. Danny scrolled down the page until he found what he was looking for… but not what he wanted.

 **Accident at Wisconsin University Kills College Student: Vladimir Masters.** Danny stared at the page in shock. Vlad was dead on this earth? All the way dead? The thought gave him chills. Danny read on. **Vladimir Masters and his two friends, Jack Fenton and Madeline Walkers, were working on a 'Proto-Portal', designed to view an alternate dimension, when the portal malfunctioned due to a miscalculation resulting in the death of 22-year-old college student, Vladimir Masters. Jack Fenton (now 43) states that he "Never imagined things to go this wrong."**

Danny skimmed through the article, taking in the important information. He didn't need to hear how devastated everyone was and, frankly, he didn't want to.

 **Jack Fenton chose to stay in Wisconsin after the accident and was later married, giving up his study of ghosts altogether. Madeline Walkers moved to Central City where she now teaches science at a local high school.**

Danny stopped reading. Sure his father gave up ghost hunting but could his mother have built another ghost portal? And how was he going to find her? And who had his dad gotten married to? Danny rubbed his head.

' _One question at a time, Fenton.'_ He stood from the computer and quickly returned the library card. The woman gave him a strange look as he walked away.

"Young man," She whisper-yelled. Danny turned in annoyance. What did she want now? "You do realize that you are required to wear shoes in the library, don't you?" Danny looked down at his feet sheepishly.

"I guess it's a good thing I'm leaving then, huh." He let out a short laugh that was met with a disapproving glare.

"Shouldn't you be in school?" Danny thought about this for a minute before smiling.

"Actually I was just heading there." He replied, honestly. He had to find his mom and convince her to help him. Danny didn't have his wallet this time around with the picture of his family so he just hoped she'd believe him.

Danny shoved his hands into his pockets and walked out of the building and down the library steps. He kept his head down, searching for anything sharp that he might accidentally step on. He was about to cross the street when someone behind him shouted a quick "Hey!"

Danny turned at the sound of the voice and saw a tall man in a red sweater and plaid shirt, jogging towards him. Behind him was a black man in a white button up shirt who appeared to be struggling to keep up. Danny took a hesitant step back, preparing to run. The man seemed to take note of this and slowed down to a brisk walk.

"Wait, kid, I just want to talk." Danny froze. The man sounded… familiar. Danny peered into the man's face, suddenly recognizing who he was. It was that guy from last night! What was his name again…?

"You're that dude, with the red costume." Danny took another step backwards. The dude sent the other man an almost apologetic look. "Cisco, right?" The man shook his head.

"No, it's Barry. Barry Allen." Oh, yeah that sounded right. "And I never caught your name." Danny thought about this for a second. Should he divulge his real name to this stranger?

"It's Danny." Danny said, purposefully leaving out his last name. Barry smiled widely and extended his hand. Danny shook it uncertainly. "Who are you?" He asked, gesturing to the man behind Barry.

"Joe West." He supplied. "Barry told me what happened." Danny eyed the man curiously, his gaze falling on Joe's badge. Danny could have slapped himself right there and now for his stupidity. Of course they'd call the police: Danny practically showed up out of nowhere. Was that considered breaking and entering? They probably thought he was a runaway.

"Look, I've a… got to go to school, so…" Barry gave him a strange look.

"You live around here?" He asked. Danny swallowed.

"Uh… Yes?" Dang it, that wasn't supposed to come out as a question. "I'm just gonna go. I'm sorry about last night, I didn't mean to cause any trouble." Danny walked quickly backwards, trying to distance himself from the two adults. Joe was looking at him suspiciously while Barry seemed to be looking on with concern.

"Are you going to walk the whole way?" Barry asked, taking a step forwards. "Because the nearest school is like two miles away." Crud, what now? Danny was about to say some stupid excuse when suddenly a searing pain stabbed at his foot. He let out a yelp and brought up his foot to inspect it. A trail of blood seeped through his white socks from a deep cut.

Danny glared at the piece of glass on the ground that had torn up his foot. _'Of course'_ He thought, bitterly. But at least the glass wasn't in his foot. Barry launched himself forwards at Danny's cry of pain.

"Are you okay?" He asked. "Where are your shoes?" Danny didn't answer, just continued to clutch his leg, balancing on the other. "Look, Joe has a car, we can give you a ride home if you'd like?" Danny shook his head, letting his foot drop to the ground.

"I'm fine, really." He lied. Danny began to limp away, ignoring Barry and Joe's protests. As soon as he turned the corner, Danny turned invisible. Barry and Joe looked around for him with equally confused expressions on their faces. Barry suddenly looked down at where Danny's feet were.

A pool of blood had started to gather underneath him, completely visible. Danny held his breath as Barry stared right through him. His hand came up, heading towards Danny's face. At the last minute, Danny turned intangible and the man's hand passed straight through him.

"Come on, Bar." Joe said, heading back the way they came. "Singh will be waiting for us at the station." Barry lingered a while longer, before finally giving in.

"Yeah, alright." He said, following Joe reluctantly. Just as he was about to turn the corner his gaze went back to Danny. "Be careful." He muttered, before disappearing from sight. Danny waiting a while longer before returning to visibility and breathing a sigh of relief.

' _Jeez, that was close.'_ He thought, his shoulders slumped. _'Now, to find mom.'_

* * *

 **Alright, that's it I hope you guys enjoyed it. I've decided to start answering some of your reviews so…**

 **ChaoticMinds: Okay, I see your point. Danny probably** _ **would**_ **have fought Vlad in the lab but he was tired and concerned for his parents' saftey. And he just wanted Vlad to just go away. Also, about the walls shocking ghosts: I did not know that, so we're just going to roll with it. Thanks.**

 **Random Flyer: I'm so glad you like this! I'll try to make longer chapters in the future.**

 **Thanks to everyone else for your reviews, they really make my day! See ya next time!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry for the long wait, I've got an extra-long chapter for you today, so please, enjoy.**

* * *

Maddie Fenton sat at her kitchen table, a coffee mug in hand. She had hardly slept at all last night; too busy coming up with ways to get Danny back. In her mind she kept replaying what happened last night. After Vlad had taken off with her son they had immediately tried getting him back. Her first thought had been to get the Specter Speeder and go right in after them…. But the speeder was broken and no one had bothered to fix it after the Disasteroid.

And the Fenton Blimp wouldn't even fit inside the house, much less the Fenton Portal. Maddie was so desperate that she almost jumped in after them herself. Almost. Jazz had stopped her.

"Mom, we have to stay calm, okay." She'd said. "Plus, Danny's strong, he's beat Vlad dozens of times he- he'll be able to do it again." Though Maddie noticed how Jazz had bit her lip after saying this, something she only did when she was really nervous.

"But another Earth?!" Maddie yelled. "Goodness knows what's out there, and my baby's about to be thrown in the middle of it! What if he ends up in a desert? Without food or water he'll, he'll…" Maddie didn't finish her thoughts.

"Vlad's with him, which means they're not going to go somewhere inhabitable." Jazz said.

"That's the point!" The woman rubbed a hand across her forehead. "Vlad's with him, and you know what that… monster has done to him in the past." Maddie thought back to what her kids had told her yesterday (a day after the asteroid) about Vlad… ' _how could I have not noticed sooner?'_ "What if he decides to kill him?" No one had answered.

Present time Maddie took another sip of her coffee, not at all caring that it had turned cold. Sam, Tucker and Jazz were in the living room, brainstorming ideas to help Danny. Jack was downstairs, currently working on building another Specter Speeder. Maddie let out a sigh. They had been working on the Speeder for hours last night and Jack had insisted she take a break.

Maddie stood up- break time was over. She made her way to the sink, dumping out the cold coffee. Maddie watched the now brown colored water swirl down the drain for a minute before turning off the faucet. She didn't even hear the footsteps behind her before a voice asked;

"Mrs. Fenton, are you okay?" Maddie turned on her heal, soon finding herself face to face with none other than Sam Manson. She was wearing the usual get up: combat boots, a black shirt and skirt, purple leggings. Sam frowned when she saw how tired the older woman looked.

"Stupid question." The goth chided herself. Maddie gave her a wry smile.

"No, it's okay. Thank you for asking." She quickly changed the subject. "Have you found anything on Danny? Something that will help?" Sam shook her head.

"Not really. The only thing we've been able to come up with is the Booomerang, it's keyed into Danny's ecto-signature." She paused thoughtfully. "Or maybe it's keyed into Vlad's now…" The girl shook her head. "Anyways it should lead us to Danny no matter when or where he is. You still have it right?"

Maddie nodded. It was nice to know that most of her inventions (previously thought to be broken) actually worked. Especially such a helpful one. Sam let out a sigh of relief at the mother's nod. They both stood in silence for a minute before Maddie spoke.

"Danny told me a lot of things-The day after the asteroid- about all the fights he's been in and the ghosts he's fought." Maddie took a deep breath, trying to keep her mind off of the many injuries her son must have gotten, and the scars he still had. "But he had been a little reluctant when it came to Vlad… Danny told me about the reunion, and when we were in Colorado, and the time Vlad put a bounty on his head, and released the ghost king." She paused. "But I can't help but feel like he's still keeping things from me."

Sam looked down at her feet. "That's probably because he is, Mrs. Fenton. Danny likes to keep the worst things to himself. He's stupid like that." A small smile spread across the other girl's face.

"I… just want to know who we're dealing with." Maddie replied. "What is Vlad truly capable of?" _'What's the worst he's done to Danny?'_ Sam sighed.

"I get what you're saying but…" She shook her head. "A lot. Let's just say that Vlad is capable of a lot, even murder, but he's never wanted to kill Danny before so I can't see why he would want to now." She was lying, Maddie realized, Vlad had every reason to want to kill Danny, but Maddie didn't say this.

"Well," She said. "I'd better go back to helping Jack with the Specter Speeder." Maddie moved tiredly towards the basement door, opening it. "Call me if you kids need anything."

Her Husband was standing near a table, assembling random parts when she got down there. He didn't even look up. Maddie looked around the lab as she walked over to him. It was a complete mess. Assorted metal scraps and wires lay everywhere. Screwdrivers, hammers, wrenched and screws lay dejectedly on the table near Jack. In the middle of the room sat the Specter Speeder… Or about a fifth of it anyway.

"How's it coming along?" Maddie asked, rubbing a hand across her husband's shoulder. Jack still didn't look up, fiddling with a screwdriver. He shrugged.

"It's coming. I just can't seem to focus, not with…" He spared a quick glance at the portal before returning to his work. "All that time, Mads, and we didn't see it. Our best friend… our own son!" He cleared his throat. "You know Vladdie blames me? And he's right. I should have been more careful with that first portal… and now Danny's paying for it." He suddenly set down the screwdriver and rubbed his eyes.

"I'm going to get some fudge." He said moving past her towards the stairs. Maddie could only watch him go, a sad expression on her face. She looked down at the broken speeder. This was going to be a long day.

* * *

Ms. Walkers gazed around her classroom, taking in the bored expressions on her ninth grade student's faces. They really weren't all that interested in biology, were they? Madeline let out a sigh. She didn't understand it-science was fun! Sure, she had the tendency to ramble when she got excited about a subject but she couldn't possibly be that boring, could she?

Suddenly, Dash Baxter, third row, raised his hand. Maddie couldn't help but smile; Dash had always been the most enthusiastic when it came to science. No doubt one of her best and brightest students. "Yes, Mr. Baxter? You had a question about the material?" The boy put his hand down and slowly shook his head.

"No, Ms. Walkers, I was just wondering- will we have homework today?" The class groaned. Madeline smiled, opening one of the drawers on her desk and pulling out a stack of papers.

"I'd almost forgot, Mr. Baxter, thank you for reminding me." The class groaned some more. Dash was about to say something (probably 'you're welcome') when the intercom sprang to life.

"Ms. Walkers?" The secretary, Janet, asked.

"Yes?" Maddie replied, a hint of annoyance in her voice.

"There's some boy down here who says he needs to speak with you. Do you have a Daniel Fenton in one of your classes?" Maddie startled. _'Fenton? Like Jack Fenton?'_

"No, but I might know him. I'll be there in a minute." With a click the intercom shut off. She checked the clock. Seven minutes until the end of class, and then lunch. Perfect.

"Alright, class you have about seven minutes of free time before class ends," The class cheered, causing Maddie to raise her voice. "I suggest you use this time to get caught up on assignments." She tapped the papers on her desk. "Don't forget your homework. You may go as soon as the bell rings, so have a nice day."

Madeline walked past the many lockers and doors in the hallways, not stopping until she reached the front office. Janet was waiting for her when she walked in, a false smile plastered on her face. It wasn't hard to see that the woman disliked her job.

"He's in Lancer's office." The secretary said, a thick southern accent in her voice. She gestured towards the principal's office. Maddie nodded in acknowledgement before opening the door. As soon as she opened the door, four eyes were trained on her. Two of them belonging to Principal Lancer, sitting behind a large desk, and two blue ones belonging to a stranger who sat in front of the desk, nearest the door. The stranger perked up a bit when he saw her. Something flickered across his eyes for a second (sadness, relief?) before it disappeared.

"Ms. Walkers, it's good to see you." Mr. Lancer said, smiling. He quickly stood up from his seat and beckoned her over. "Unfortunately, I have a meeting to go so I'll just leave you two here. It was good meeting you Danny." He walked over to the door, before addressing Maddie in a quieter voice. "Your nephew seems like a very bright young man."

' _Nephew?!'_ But before she could ask, Edward Lancer was gone. She turned to the kid who was busy scratching the back of his neck.

"Jeez, is he always that nice?" He asked before mumbling; "It's kind of scary." Maddie ignored the question.

"Who are you? And why did you tell Mr. Lancer that I was your Aunt?" The boy looked down, sheepishly.

"I don't know he asked who I was and why I wanted to see you and… it was the best thing I could think of." Maddie placed her hands on her hips.

"So, who are you really? Why did you need to talk to me?" The boy's face turned serious.

"I'm Danny. Danny Fenton. And I'm kinda- "Maddie cut him off.

"Are you related to Jack Fenton? Is he here?" Not that she wanted to see _him_ again. Danny frowned.

"Uh, no to the second question and, as for the first question… yes?" The woman raised an eyebrow. "Well, it's complicated." Danny continued. "I am related to Jack Fenton just not… this Jack Fenton. I'm… I'm from another dimension." Maddie looked at him in disbelief. Another dimension? Sure, it was an interesting concept but practically impossible. The boy must have noticed her stare because he said;

"I know it sounds crazy, but it's true. Just listen, okay?" Maddie slowly nodded. She couldn't help it- she was interested in what he'd had to say. ' _More like how well he'd thought this through.'_ She thought. The boy continued. "Like I said I'm from another dimension, one where you and Jack Fenton got married and built a ghost portal. The ghost Portal turned me into a half ghost, I was brought here by one of my enemies. I just need to know if you have a working Ghost Portal so I can get home."

Maddie could only stare at him, mouth agape. Her and Jack…Half Ghost… another dimension? How did this kid know so much about her life? Danny had stood up from his chair and was now looking at her expectantly.

"Well?" He asked. "Do you have a working ghost portal?" _'Of course I don't!'_ Maddie thought bitterly. _'Why would I want to re-make the thing that killed my best friend?!'_ Instead of saying this out loud, Maddie laughed. Only it wasn't a very cheerful sound. Danny looked up at her, confused, and a bit uneasy.

"You," Maddie started, letting out another laugh. "you really are a very talented actor. And a creative one too. But you forget who you're trying to fool. I'm a science teacher, I deal with facts and evidence." Danny's face fell.

"But… shouldn't you be open to exploring new ideas?" He stuttered. The teacher scoffed.

"Yes, probable ones." Her face hardened. "It was all Jack Fenton's idea wasn't it? To pull this prank on me? That idiot's trying to get back at me after all these years." Danny looked appalled, viciously shaking his head.

"No, it's not a lie." He said, almost pleadingly. "Please, I don't know where else to go, you have to help me." Just then the bell rang. Maddie, stepped towards the office door, reaching for the handle. "I can prove it, watch. I'm going- "

"Just stop." Maddie demanded, effectively cutting off whatever the boy was about to say. "I have to get to lunch, so you can tell your father that I didn't buy it." She quickly threw open the door and stepped out, letting it close behind her.

The last thing she heard was the boy saying; "I'm all alone." Before the door slammed shut.

* * *

 ***Cracks knuckles* Okay, that took longer than expected to write. Anyways, thank you for the reviews last chapter: Jaylen13,** **Linken63, YouCanOnlyPretend, buterflypuss, Green223, Davidscrazy234, ChaoticMinds, and Awetim17 they meant a lot to me!**


	7. Chapter 7

Barry stared at Cisco with a confused expression on his face. "What do you mean he doesn't exist?" Barry asked. Him, Cisco, Caitlin, Joe, and Dr. Wells were all in the cortex, after getting called there.

"I _mean_ he doesn't exist." Cisco replied. "I ran the software three times; there is no record of this kid anywhere." He pointed to the computer screen which showed the surveillance from last night.

"But, that's impossible." Caitlin chimed in. "Obviously he does exist- we all saw him." The others nodded.

"And we're sure he's a metahuman?" Dr. Wells asked. If this kid was a metahuman he could be a threat. Especially since there were no records of him. Could that mean he was from the future?

"Well, he ran into a dead-end and just disappeared." Barry said. "And I know he was there because he left a trail of blood behind. I went back later to collect a sample." Caitlin nodded.

"Speaking of which, we should be getting the results soon." She quickly walked over to the med bay.

"Well, if he _is_ a meta then he's not a very threatening one. I mean the kid's what-fifteen?" Cisco asked. Barry nodded. "And based on his whole disappearing act I'd guess his power is invisibility. Which, isn't a very dangerous ability."

"Yeah, but what about this other metahuman," Joe asked. "With the cape?" Cisco swirled around in his chair to face the computer.

"Oh, you mean The Flying Fiend." He said. Caitlin, who had just re-entered the room, gave him a pointed look.

"Is that seriously what you're naming him? That's got to be the lamest one yet." She said. Barry snickered.

"Hey!" Protested Cisco. "To be fair I don't have a lot to work with here."

"You could just stop naming them and then it wouldn't be a problem." Said Caitlin, smiling.

"Well, how else are we supposed to- "

"Cisco!" Joe cut in. "Get to the point." Cisco cleared his throat.

"Right, anyways, I ran a facial scan on this guy too and, and first it had trouble picking it up but…"

"But…" Barry prodded, crossing his arms, impatiently.

"It's Vlad Masters." He finished.

"Who?" Caitlin asked, voicing the others' thoughts. Cisco started typing madly on his computer until an article popped up. They all bent in closer to read what it said.

"Vlad Masters," Cisco continued. "died twenty-one years ago in a lab accident in college." Everyone was silent for a minute before Barry finally spoke up.

"So you're saying that we're dealing with a boy who doesn't exist and a …zombie? Both of which, have powers."

"Pretty much, dude." Cisco stated. Barry ran a hand across his forehead and blew out a puff of air.

"Okay…I'll get on that. Caitlin, did you get the results on that blood sample." Caitlin sighed.

"Actually, yes." She motioned to the med bay. "I think you guys should see this." She started walking away from the group. "Whoever this 'Danny' is, he's definitely not human."

* * *

' _Well, that was a disaster.'_ Danny Fenton thought, leaning up against a nearby tree. _'What was I thinking? Of course she didn't believe me- I sounded insane!'_ Danny sighed, running a hand through his thick hair. He needed to pull it together, his family was counting on him. _'They're probably working on a way to bring me back right now.'_ He thought with a smile. _'But what am I supposed to do in the meantime?'_

Danny looked around the park he was in. There were a few kids playing on the playground, and a toddler being pushed on the swing by his mother. Nothing out of the ordinary.

Nobody needing saving. Well, aside from him, but Danny refused to admit this. Just because he was alone, in a big city, without any friends or family or a place to stay, with his archenemy out there who could come back and kill him at any time, did not mean he needed help.

Danny sighed; This was hopeless. Pulling himself away from the tree, Danny began walking. He had a feeling he would be here a while so, might as well get to know this place a little better. He knew that Central city had a library, and a laboratory in the same places Amity Park's library and Axion Labs is… so maybe it had a Nasty Burger!

Danny frowned. Even if Central City _did_ have a Nasty Burger, the teen didn't have any money. Danny's stomach growled- a bitter reminder that he hadn't eaten anything since yesterday.

"Okay," Danny said to himself. "you can last a little longer on food, it's not that big of a deal." His stomach growled again. "Maybe I'll just get a free water…" With that Danny set of towards where he assumed this earth's Nasty Burger was.

* * *

"Big Belly Burger?" Danny Fenton stood in front of a small burger place, staring at the large sign up front. "What kind of name is 'Big Belly Burger?'" But then, what kind of name was 'The Nasty Burger?' Danny eventually walked in, his presence being alerted by a small _ding_.

People sat, chatting amongst themselves at nearby tables, others stood lined up in front of a counter. The woman behind the counter smiled at him as he approached. "Welcome to Big Belly Burger," She said. "What can I get you today?"

"Um, can I just get a water please?" The lady frowned as she noted his appearance.

"Sure, hon." She quickly grabbed a small, Styrofoam cup and handed it to him. Danny smiled, appreciatively, before walking off towards the soda machine. A few customers glanced at him as he walked by but otherwise didn't notice him. After getting his water, Danny sat down at an empty table- brushing away some crumbs.

"- heard Flash was there." A woman's voice said from behind Danny. Danny tried to ignore her, focusing on a plan to get home.

"The Flash?" Another voice asked. "What, was he popping in to get a cup of coffee?"

"I don't know." The first voice said. "But my brother works across the street from that place, he said everyone who was there got knocked out, then the military came busting in."

"The military? Do you think it was another metahuman?"

"Well, the Flash showed up. I'd bet you anything they were after one of those freaks." Danny winced. Freak- he hated that word. Especially when it was directed towards him.

"Hey, metahumans are people too, right?" The second woman asked. "They can't all be evil- The Flash isn't."

"I never said they were evil, I said they were freaks. And it's true; no _normal_ person can do the things that they can. It doesn't help that most of them are using their powers to rob banks and such. And if the military got involved… I'm not even sure I want to live in Central City anymore. Especially after that particle accelerator blew up."

Deciding he had heard enough, Danny stood up and threw away his now empty cup. Questions swirled around his mind.

Who was the Flash? What was a metahuman? Were there ghosts on this Earth? What was this 'particle accelerator?' Danny shook his head- he didn't need to be worrying about this right now; he had to get home. Then again, he didn't exactly know how he was going to get home.

Danny stopped walking. The Flash- whoever that was- he could help him, if he wasn't evil like the woman had said. With more purpose in his steps, Danny strutted down the sidewalk, and into a small alley. Going Ghost, Danny took to the skies.

If he was going to find this guy, then he'd need to know a little more about him; and to do that he'd need to find him. Danny looked down; a few people were staring up at him, pulling out their phones. ' _Dang it- should have gone invisible.'_ Danny thought with a sigh. Oh well, it didn't matter too much- after all, it wasn't like he'd be sticking around.

A building a couple yards ahead caught Danny's attention: Central City Picture News. _'Oh yeah,'_ Danny thought with a grin. _'That'll do'_

* * *

A loud beeping noise brought everyone at S.T.A.R. Labs out of their thoughts. Cisco was the first to the computer.

"Metahuman spotted flying over the city." Cisco said, looking at Barry with troubled eyes.

"Flying? Is it- "

"I don't know." Cisco interrupted. Barry frowned.

"Well, where's he headed?" He asked. Cisco began typing furiously at his computer, before he froze.

"Picture News." Everyone gave each other a quick worried look, before Barry grabbed his suit and sped out of the room.

Everything was a blur. blurry streets, blurry buildings, blurry cars. But Iris worked at Picture News, and Barry wasn't about to let her get hurt. But when Barry arrived he was surprised to see, not the man from last night, but a teenaged boy with white hair and a black Hazmat suit.

"Wha- who the heck are you?" Barry asked. The boy was hovering over a computer, turning to face Barry with wide eyes. People around them were either fleeing or pulling out their cameras. Iris was the closest (so it must have been _her_ computer the boy was looking at) and she was currently pulling out her phone.

Barry quickly blurred his face, his attention returning to the boy.

" _You're_ The Flash?" The boy asked incredulously. Barry slowly nodded, confused. Where were these guys coming from anyways?

"Oh, man." The boy continued. "You really are fast." He shook his head.

"Listen," The teen said in a more serious voice. "My name's Danny Phantom…I'm gonna need your help."

* * *

 **Eh, kinda cheesy but whatever. Hope you liked it! Thanks to everyone who favorited, followed and reviewed last chapter. I appreciate it.**

 **Buddypallady** **,** **buterflypuss** **,** **YouCanOnlyPretend** **,** **Arei Underwood** **,** **Random Flyer** **,** **All4AnimeTDR** , **thanks to all the guests that reviewed! Seriously, it means a lot! To Arei Underwood: I totally forgot about the freakin' Infimap! I'll have to think about that one.**

 **Man, how come there aren't very many Supergirl/Danny Phantom crossovers, people? Ugh, well, anyways, have a good day!**


	8. Chapter 8

_("My name's Danny Phantom… I'm gonna need your help.")_

Barry stared at the kid in surprise. It wasn't often Metahumans would come to him looking for help; and he'd never seen one that was a kid before. Though he _did_ look kind of familiar… he said his name was Danny? Just like…no, that had to be a coincidence; this couldn't be the same person, right? They had different colored hair and eyes- and this kid was glowing! Then again, anything could happen in this city. For all Barry knew the kid could be wearing colored contacts and… a wig? No, that was ridiculous… maybe.

Barry snapped himself out of his musings. Whoever this kid was, he needed help, and that was something Barry could not refuse. Unfortunately, he had another problem to worry about. The half a dozen reporters and journalists, including Iris, surrounding them, to be specific. Whispers and questions rippled across the room. Barry ignored them.

"Listen," The kid- Danny- continued from his previous statement. "I'm not even sure if you can help me… or if this is a good idea, but this is the only plan I've got so I'm sticking with it." He glanced around them before scratching his neck. "Is there somewhere we can talk, uh, you know, without all these people staring at us?"

Barry nodded. "Meet you outside." He said before flashing out of the room and into a nearby alleyway. He couldn't have just said S.T.A.R. Labs what with all those people around so here would have to do… for now.

Danny was quick to follow; flying straight _through_ the building and into the air. And soon as he saw Barry he descended. Barry watched him, both surprised and confused. Those were the same powers the other metahuman had used last night. Minus the red beams from his hands.

"Okay," Danny started. "so basically- "Cisco's urgent voice suddenly cut through the comms. Barry put a hand up, signaling for Danny to pause, before putting it to his ear to hear what Cisco was saying.

"Fire on 615 West Marvin street." He said. Barry let out an exasperated sigh.

"Seriously, a fire? I'm kind of busy right now." Fire engines wailed in the distance.

"A fire?" The teen asked, intrigued. "Where?" Barry payed him no mind, glanced behind himself in indecision. If he left, he might not get another chance to talk to this kid, but if he stayed someone could get seriously hurt.

"West Marvin Street." He replied absentmindedly. Barry pinched the bridge of his nose. "I'm sorry, do you think you can meet me back at S.T.A.R. Labs, I really have to- "Barry glanced up briefly. The kid was gone. "Oh, man." He muttered, searching the skies.

"What's wrong?" Cisco's voice asked.

"You know that meta that was headed towards CCPN?" Barry didn't wait for him to respond. "I lost him but… I think I have a terrible idea as to where he went." Barry's eyes locked onto a cloud of black smoke rising into the sky.

* * *

Truth be told Danny had no idea what he was doing. Granted, that wasn't a new feeling but it still sucked. One minute he was on his way to potentially getting some help and a way home and the next he's flying towards Marvin Street to put out a building fire. He didn't even know where Marvin Street was!

Danny slowed down, catching sight of a large building surrounded by black smoke and fire trucks. He smiled; bird's eye view really came in handy sometimes. Danny touched down, flying up next to a fire fighter.

"Is anyone else still in there?" He asked. The man jumped, catching sight of him.

"Who the heck are you?" He demanded. Danny rolled his eyes. Nothing could be simple.

"Danny Phantom- is there anyone else in there?" The man had opened his mouth to retort something when another fire fighter cut him off.

"There's still five people trapped on the fifth floor." She said. Danny nodded before flying into the building. His senses were immediately sent into overdrive. There was fire _everywhere_ and it burned his skin. Smoke filled the air, limiting his field of vision and making him choke.

Being a superhero, Danny had been in several building fires in his career, (usually started by ghosts.) but he would never be used to the way the ash stung his eyes. Because he had an ice core, fire and him weren't the best of pals. Maybe the only thing worse than fire was electrocution, and he had to deal with both of those on a near daily basis.

So again, fire? Not a fan. Danny quickly turned intangible and the flames passed right through him harmlessly. He flew through the flames, squinting his eyes, searching for anything vaguely human-shaped. Nothing. Then he heard it- above the deafening roar of the fire.

"Help me!" Someone screamed. "Help!" Danny turned his head and flew in the direction he heard the voice.

"I'm coming!" He replied. "Just hang on!" Danny returned to tangibility and sent a blast of ice in front of him, clearing a path. He sent two more blasts behind him and another in front. He ended up in a hallway with a row of doors in front of him.

"Where are you?!" He screamed, searching around frantically. Multiple voices answered him.

"We're over here!"

"Help!"

"Get us out of here!" Danny flew to the left, where he suspected the voices to be. He went through a doorway that was blocked with a wall of fire, freezing it as he went. In the center of the room, huddled together was a small family of three. A father and two daughters. Danny rushed forwards, picking up the youngest girl in one arm and holding on to the man's shoulder. The other girl held on to her father.

"Hang on tight." Danny warned them before flying out of the building. As soon as they were out he gently set them onto the ground next to a paramedic and darted back into the building. "Three down," He muttered. "Two more to go."

Once again, he entered the burning building, encasing as much of it as he could with ice and searching the multiple rooms. Danny paused, letting out a throaty cough and wiping the sweat from his forehead. Why was he so exhausted? Sure, using his powers took a lot out of him but it's never been this draining before.

A burst of pain spread across Danny's leg and he jumped back with a cry of pain. His suit was on fire! Danny let out a short scream and sent a burst of ice down his leg- putting out the fire. He quickly turned intangible, letting the rest of the flames pass through him.

The weird thing was, he didn't remember turning tangible in the first place. Danny shook his head- he must be more tired than he'd thought. He flew down the hall and through walls, searching left and right until he found who he was looking for. An older man was currently trapped in an elevator, that looked on the verge of collapsing.

Danny grabbed the man from under his arms, turning him intangible and, just like before, flying out and onto the ground. One more left, he could do this. Danny sucked in a deep breath. His body weighed him down as he soared through the flames. Occasionally he would flicker back to tangibility and the flames would nick him but he would quickly right himself. Now was not the time for power failures, now was the time for action.

As Danny was flying past a window, a nearby door exploded, sending a wave of debris towards him. At this exact moment he lost his grip on intangibility. Danny was sent through the window and plummeting towards the ground. Pain flared up all over his body as he made his descent but all he could focus on was flying back into that building and saving that last person.

He needed to stop falling, he _had_ to. The ground kept approaching. Danny grimaced, willing himself to stop, to fly, but nothing happened. Right as he was about to hit the ground he felt something slam into him from the side. A red and yellow blur was the last thing he saw before the transformation rings slid across his body and he lost consciousness.

* * *

 **Yeah, so I leave on like a month's hiatus and then I come back and leave the chapter on a cliffhanger. I'm so cruel. No, but seriously I'm sorry for being gone so long- I was working on a big project and then I was busy trying to map this story out more but I'm back now. And lucky for you guys the next chapter should be coming out soon. (I know this one was kind of short. And there was something off about it but I couldn't figure out what…)**

 **Thanks to 2012209, Random Flyer, YouCanOnlyPretend, Turtlepower12, Buddypallady, This-Lil'-Fan-Girl, All4AnimeTDR who reviewed last chapter. And thank you to everyone who favorited/followed.**


	9. Chapter 9

**I'm back!**

 **And I still don't own The Flash or Danny Phantom.**

* * *

"You do realize this is all unnecessary, right?" Barry asked. They were currently standing in the STAR Labs pipeline where Danny was asleep in one of the prisons.

"It's never unnecessary to be safe." Dr. Wells said. He looked to be deep in thought.

"He's a kid." Barry said, gesturing towards Danny.

"Whom has proven himself to be a powerful individual who somehow infiltrated this facility."

"I don't think that was his fault," Cisco cut in. "Besides, he doesn't seem very dangerous to me."

"This is only a precaution," Dr. Wells insisted. "Until he's awake and we know more about him I suggest he stays in there." Barry let out a frustrated sigh but didn't argue any more about it. He turned to Caitlin.

"Is he going to be okay?" He moved his gaze to Danny, who was lying down on the floor of the cell, head propped up against a wall with a few pillows underneath and a thin blanket draped across him. Caitlin readjusted her clipboard.

"He has a few first and second degree burns but somehow managed to not inhale any smoke, which is good. His vitals were pretty low when you brought him in here but they should be stable now. All we can do is wait." Barry nodded and folded his arms. He couldn't help but feel a little responsible for what happened. Until they found out who he was and where he came from, this kid was Barry's responsibility.

Just then Danny groaned and slowly started to open his eyes. He blinked a few times, taking in his surroundings. "Where am I?"

"You're in the pipeline." Cisco supplied. "It's a secure place where we keep super powered people who go all rogue on us." Caitlin shot him a quick look.

"So it's a prison." Danny stated, dully. He ran a hand across the wall, focusing on something, before pulling it back. "Dang it," He muttered.

"Your powers don't work in there if that's what you're thinking." Joe stated.

"Well, they work," Cisco corrected. "They're just contained." Danny stared at his hand, making a small snowflake appear in his palm. He quickly let it melt; the others didn't notice.

"Why am I in here?" He asked sharply. Barry flinched.

"Look, it's not like we think you're going to attack us or anything," He said quickly. "It's just… a precaution." He glanced over at Dr. Wells, who remained impassive.

"A precaution?" Danny asked, clear disbelief showing in his voice.

"Yeah," Cisco chimed in. "No offense. but almost every other Metahuman we've met has tried to kill us."

"But I'm not a Metahuman." Danny gestured to himself. Silence.

"What?" Barry managed to stumble out. "What do you mean? What are you?" Danny sighed, raking a bandaged hand through his hair in deep concentration.

"Well, I'm not sure if I can trust you anymore." He spat out bitterly.

"I know how you feel, but believe me," Barry said, stepping closer, "We just want to help you." Danny didn't speak. He peered into each of their faces, as if searching for ulterior motives, before sighing.

"Okay." He relented, before muttering quietly, "I hope I'm not making a mistake." He straightened up, addressing the team. "But first you have to let me out." He tapped the glass with his knuckles. Barry sent his teammates a quick look before nodding.

"Done."

The door was open in less than a minute and soon Danny was stumbling out of the small cell. He clutched his side and hissed.

"Oh, man," He said. "No more burning buildings for me."

Caitlin's shoulders tensed. "Maybe you should take it easy until your body fully heals. You're in pretty bad shape." The boy just shrugged.

"Eh, I've had worse." Barry frowned.

"Why did you go into that fire, anyway?" He asked. "I would've taken care of it."

"I don't know… force of habit, maybe? Besides, it was the right thing to- "Danny stiffened; his eyes widened. "Wait. I didn't get them all. There was still one more person in there!" Barry quickly moved to put a steady hand on the smaller boy's shoulder.

"Hey, don't worry about that; I got him. They're all safe." Danny relaxed.

"That's a relief." He looked up at Barry. "So, Uh, I guess this means you're one of the good guys, huh?" Barry smiled. The kid was silent for a moment, silently contemplating something. "Okay," he said finally. "I trust you." He took a deep breath. "So… where do I start?"

* * *

Mr. Lancer did not like ghosts. All they seemed to do was terrorize the town and destroy things. And, as far as Lancer was concerned, Danny Phantom was no different. He destroyed property, robbed banks, he even held the mayor hostage at one point! The only difference was that Phantom seemed to have a more protective obsession than the other ghosts. All it would take was for Phantom to suddenly stop protecting the citizens of Amity Park and, well… let's just say that Lancer had seen how powerful that ghost could be.

Of course, he was no expert on ghosts; (He would leave _that_ job to the Fentons.) this was all pure speculation. But when the Disasteroid threatened to tear apart the Earth, Mr. Lancer was forced to put his personal opinions aside. Phantom said he wanted to help, so, Lancer just sat back and watched with the rest of the world.

There were quite a few bumps in the road, and at one point he was sure they weren't going to be able to do it, but somehow, with the help of many, many ghosts, they did. Sitting alone in front of his old, beat-up television set, Mr. Lancer cheered. They had done it! Danny Phantom had done it!

Then another thing happened. Danny Phantom: Ghostly hero of Amity Park, who had just helped save the Earth, turned into Danny Fenton, son of two ghost hunters, trouble maker, and worst of all, Mr. Lancer's student. Danny Fenton, the first kid to run away from a ghost attack. Danny Fenton, who was barely passing high school because he was always skipping class to go who knows where. Danny Fenton who-

Oh. Of course.

Mr. Lancer suddenly felt very dizzy. All this time, in the middle of every ghost fight, getting thrown into buildings and cars, being hunted down (by his own parents! _Lord of The Flies!_ ), was Daniel Fenton. It was enough information to make the teacher very glad he was sitting down.

On the TV, the news anchors were shell shocked. "It appears…" Said one of them, a woman with ginger hair. "that our very own ghostly hero is also a human… Mike, how is this possible?" The camera switched to another news anchor who was watching on with wide eyes.

"I'm… not quite sure, Tiffany. Let's- can we replay that footage?" The footage of Danny's transformation replayed and Mr. Lancer watched it carefully. It seemed to be those two rings of light that caused it but Lancer didn't understand the science behind it; how could you be both living and dead? And when and how did he die?

The people around Phantom were clapping but their movements seemed stiff and automatic, as if they didn't quite know what to do with themselves. Mr. Lancer shut the TV off. He sat in silence for a while, until the sun started to cast dark orange shadows across the room.

After much thinking, Lancer came to one conclusion: He needed some sleep.

* * *

Four Days Later, Mr. Lancer was outside, taking in the beautiful summer day and heading over to the Fenton Household. He wanted to give the Fentons some space (though, if the news was any indicator then they weren't getting nearly enough of that) and needed some time to think some things over himself so he'd waited.

By the time he arrived, the overweight teacher was out of breath and had to take a moment to compose himself. He wasn't all that surprised to see a white news van parked across the street from FentonWorks, however he was surprised to see Valerie Gray standing nervously on the porch steps.

The girl kept clenching and unclenching her fists and shifting from foot to foot. She didn't seem to notice when Mr. Lancer came up behind her. "Are you going to knock?" The man asked with a smile. Valerie spun around and jumped into a fighting stance. Lancer's smile fell. Valerie relaxed once she saw who it was.

"Mr. Lancer," She said, sheepishly, "I didn't see you there." Mr. Lancer quickly apologized for scaring her.

"Are you going to knock?" He repeated.

"Yeah, I was," Valerie said, defensively. "I'm just… preparing myself." She looked up at him. "Why are you here?"

Mr. Lancer scratched his beard. "I came here to apologize," He answered truthfully. He did care about Danny and his education but near the end of the year he'd pretty much given up on him. Now he realized that it wasn't Daniel's fault he was somewhat slacking.

Valerie gave him an incredulous look. "Apologize? But he lied to us, he lied to everybody! If he would have just told me the truth, then I…" She cut herself off. Lancer hummed.

"Is that why you came here," He asked, "To demand an apology?" Valerie pursed her lips.

"Do you want the truth?" The teacher nodded. "I came here to punch him in the face." Mr. Lancer raised his eyebrows. "Then…" She continued, "Maybe I'll apologize, too."

"If you don't mind me asking, what do you have to apologize for?" Lancer knew that at one-point, Miss Gray and Mr. Fenton were dating, maybe that had something to do with it. Valerie grimaced.

"Sorry, Mr. Lancer, but it's kind of personal, actually." Mr. Lancer waved his hand.

"No, no, I understand." He nodded towards the door. "Shall we?"

It wasn't until the third knock that someone opened the door. Standing in the doorway, looking very tired and disheveled, was Daniel's older sister, Jasmine. with one hand she held on to a cup of steaming coffee, with the other she clutched the door frame tightly.

"Mr. Lancer," She said, glancing between the pair in surprise. "Valerie… what are you doing here?" Valerie sighed.

"Where's Danny?" She asked, impatiently. Jazz bit her lip. She looked around until her eyes fell on the white news van ahead of her.

"You guys should come in." Mr. Lancer frowned.

"What's wrong?" He asked. Jazz gave him a long look.

"Danny's gone. He's been taken."

* * *

Dr. Wells listened carefully as the young man finished his story. So, he was from another dimension; that would explain a few things- like why there were no records of him anywhere. It was also very troubling.

This boy, apparently, had many abilities. Flight, duplication, intangibility, ectoplasmic energy ray, invisibility, heightened strength, something called a 'Ghostly Wail'-the list went on and on. It wasn't until the boy mentioned cryokinesis as one of his powers that Dr. Wells became very worried. And his fear only grew from there.

Daniel Fenton was very powerful. More so then most superheroes Wells had come across in his time, which meant he had to be careful. It was possible to make Danny into another one of his pawns, using him to get what he wanted, and it helped that he already seemed to be on their side. Really, it was this Vlad Plasmius that would be the real problem. But, if he played his cards right…

"The Reverse Flash?" Wells was pulled out of his thoughts by Danny's question. They were all in the cortex. Danny was staring at Barry with a confused look on his face.

"Yeah." Barry said. "At least, that's what we call him. I fought him at Christmas but he got away. We think he's the one who killed my mother that night." Oh, so that's what they were talking about. The Reverse Flash. No doubt Barry had launched right into his standard 'my mother was murdered when I was eleven' speech. It was almost amusing at this point.

"And you don't know who he is or what he wants?" Danny asked. Barry shook his head. "Geez. I'm sorry that happened." He scratched his neck. "So… what now?" Caitlin stepped forward.

"Actually, I was wondering if I could run a few more tests on you, Danny? Biologically, it should be impossible for you to be both living and dead, that is, if you even are and if your ghost half isn't just a genetic mutation you developed from your parent's Ghost Portal. If you don't mind, of course." She added. Danny shifted uncomfortably.

"I do mind, actually." He said. Danny stood up from the desk he was sitting on. "Look, I only told you guys this because I don't know what else to do, other than wait for a natural portal, which probably won't show up here again for another hundred years." He exhaled loudly.

"Your right," Barry said, folding his arms. "I'm not sure how yet, but we're going to help you." Everyone agreed.

"I may not understand any of… this," Joe chimed in, gesturing around the room with his hand, "But I'll help too. As much as I can."

"Thank you." Danny smiled.

"No problem," Barry replied. "But first, we need to get you a change of clothes-those ones are covered in soot. Come on, I think there's a shirt and sweats in the supply room."

Dr. Wells watched the two leave with mild interest. Daniel Fenton was powerful, yes, but Wells was determined not to let him get in the way of his plans. No matter the cost.

* * *

 **Wow. That took a long time to write. Hopefully, I was able to make you guys' day at least a little better with this. I'm so sorry for how long this took so thank you for sticking with me!**

 **And, of course, big thanks to Davidscrazy234, Phoenix-Inferno18, PhantomGoat13, buterflypuss, All4AnimeTDR, Mystic Bluefrost, Random Flyer, SonicMax, Tenuem, Niko, KittyKatt Uzumaki, Blitza, potatoesoap, Random Zambi, and Sparky- ykrapS, who reviewed last chapter.**


	10. Chapter 10

Danny stared blankly at himself in the Star Laboratories bathroom mirror. His black, disheveled hair stood up at odd angles and his eyes were tired and bloodshot. Stress. That's why he looked like crap. Well, that and the fact that he'd slept on a park bench and charged headfirst into a burning building.

Danny sighed, leaning his hands on the edge of a counter where the sinks were. White bandages curled around his arm and leg, and his skin was still red and raw from the fire. Weird. He usually healed faster than this. Actually, he usually never got this hurt in a building fire before.

It must have been the stress again. At this rate he'd probably be gray at the age of twenty. He shouldn't even be here right now! He should be sleeping in, or watching his Saturday morning cartoons, or playing video games with Sam and Tucker- literally anything but this. Stupid Vlad and his stupid schemes. Being kidnapped by your archenemy sucks.

Then again, Danny supposed it could be worse; Vlad could have him tied to an examination table. Or those scientists could. And speaking of scientists…

"Do they fit?" Barry called from outside of the bathroom. Danny looked down at the STAR Laboratory shirt and sweatpants Barry had found for him. They were a little baggy on him, but in a comfortable way.

"Yeah," Danny called back. "They fit." Danny picked his own clothes off the floor and gave the mirror another quick glance. It was a little weird wearing this place's logo on his chest, and that was coming from the kid who grew up with loads of FentonWorks merchandise on practically everything he owned. But this was different- he didn't know the owner of STAR Labs as well as he did the owners of FentonWorks.

Still, it was better than his dirty, smoke-filled clothes so Danny guessed he should be grateful.

Barry was smiling at his phone when Danny came out of the bathroom. "Who are you texting?" He asked. Barry kept typing.

"My girlfriend, Linda." He slipped the phone into his pocket and looked over at Danny. "You still need some shoes?" Danny nodded. "Alright, I'll see what I can do." The two started walking down the hallway. "In the meantime," Barry continued. "Are you hungry? I know this great burger place a couple blocks from here." Danny put a hand to his stomach. Jeez, when was the last time he had any food? It felt like ages ago.

"I can eat." He replied with a smile.

"Great." Barry started to walk away. "You just… make yourself at home then. I'll be right back." Then he was gone. Danny looked around him at the now empty hallway. Home. Yeah right.

Danny rounded the corner, heading back to the main cortex. This place really was huge. Barry had only briefly given him a tour on the way to the bathroom but from what he'd seen, this building was at least three times the size of his house. At l _east_. Maybe he should ask for a full tour before he left.

That is, _if_ he left, assuming they find a way to get him back home. Danny thought back to everything they told him. Apparently they hadn't even known that there were other dimensions, which meant they'd never made a portal, or even seen one for that matter, which meant that this was going to be a lot harder.

Then there was these Metahumans that apparently liked to show up every now and then to complicate things further. And, of course, there was Vlad, who could really show up at any time and…. what? Kill him?

Danny quickly shoved the thought from his mind and kept walking, absentmindedly tossing an ectoblast between his hands.

The good thing was that there were no ghosts on this earth.

Just then the overhead fluorescent lights flickered before going out. The temperature plunged. Danny froze as a chill ran down his spine and his ghost sense went off.

Seriously?

Just as Danny was about to shift into his ghost form, the lights flickered back on. Danny blinked, slowly losing his fighting stance.

"Danny?" The boy quickly spun around at the sound of the voice, hands blazing green. Cisco stepped back, throwing his hands up in a surrender pose. "Whoa, don't shoot!"

Slowly, Danny put his hands down. "Sorry," He apologized. "Guess I'm a little jumpy." Should he tell him about the ghost? Danny decided not to; it seemed to be gone anyways.

Cisco nodded. "Hey, do you know where Barry went?" Danny, still getting over his shock, took a little longer in answering.

"Oh, he -uh- went to get food."

"Great," Cisco started to head back the way he came and this time Danny followed him. "I'm starving."

* * *

Vlad Masters strolled down the street, looking casual for a man who had recently stolen three million dollars from the Central City Bank. If there was anything he was good at, it was putting on a facade.

Out of all the earths Vlad could have landed in, this one wasn't bad. It was almost identical to his own aside from the severe lack of ghosts and apparent increase in technology. Nothing too drastic, not like flying cars or anything, just simple things like larger phones and sleeker computers.

Vlad paused at a stop walk. True, he could have just turned invisible and intangible and just walked on by, but he didn't want to draw too much attention to himself, in case someone happened to be watching. Besides, it felt good to walk; collect his thoughts, explore the city...

The street sign said to walk, so Vlad walked.

It was too bad he hadn't been able to drop Daniel off at a less habitable dimension before coming here. Who knew what that brat was up to at that moment.

Trying to find a way home, most likely. That boy was surprisingly resourceful, the man wouldn't be surprised if he already had. Vlad scowled. Perhaps he shouldn't have left him back there after all. Then he would at least know where the boy was, and what he was doing. If only that masked man hadn't surprised him like that.

No matter. The important thing was that he had found a home. For now. He could always track Daniel down later if he wished. What he would do then, Vlad truly didn't know. Kill him?

Vlad quickly shoved those thoughts from his mind and walked into one of the fancier restaurants this side of town. He walked up to the front desk and placed an order, pulling out some cash from his pocket. It wasn't safe, keeping all the money on him like this, but there wasn't much he could do about that. At least he's had the sense to buy a briefcase for most of it, instead of carrying it all in his pockets.

After sitting down at a table, Vlad waited for his food to arrive. It would feel good to have a hot meal again.

Something in the corner caught his eye. Mounted on the wall a TV was playing what looked like the daily news. The sound was off so he couldn't hear what was being said, but he could see what was happening plainly. A fire, consuming the better half of a tall building. And there was something else, darting in and out of the fire, carrying several people with him. The words on the screen classified it as something called a metahuman, but Vlad could see plainly who it was.

Danny Phantom.

Of course. The man smiled slightly. "So that's what you've been up to."

* * *

I know this story has been kind of slow so far, so I hope this chapter wasn't too boring, hehe.

Anyways, thank you to all of those who have favorited and followed this story.

And big thank you Musiclover435, gilly boy, buterflypuss, XxChrysilisxX, Bananarock509, Kawilger, Davidscrazy234, All4AnimeTDR, This-Lil'-Fan-Girl, RandomZambi, SonicMax, desiree031103, Luciangrl, Blitza, and kingvlad2011, who reviewed last chapter! I appreciate everything you had to say, good and bad, it means a lot.


	11. Chapter 11

Valerie listened quietly as Danny's sister finished explaining what was going on. They were in the Fenton's living room. Valerie put a hand to her face, taking in the new information.

Just days ago she found that her ex boyfriend, Danny Fenton was somehow also her nemesis, Danny Phantom. At first she had just clapped like everyone else. It hadn't really hit her that Fenton was Phantom until later that night. But when it did she tore down every photograph of Phantom she had, ripping them to shreds. She tore down all the photos of Danny Fenton as well, but those she shoved in a drawer. Despite everything she couldn't bring herself to destroy them.

She was sad, angry, and hurt. But mostly she was confused. She'd come here to give Danny a piece of her mind and demand some answers... only to find out that he'd been kidnapped by Vlad Masters!

"I knew I should have stopped that guy when I had the chance," She muttered darkly. Jazz put a hand on her arm encouragingly but she shrugged it off. She didn't need sympathy; she needed a plan.

"So what are we going to do?" Valerie asked. Sam coughed.

"Uh, _we_ aren't going to do anything," She replied, gesturing to Valerie and herself. "Because in case you don't remember, you've been trying to kill Danny for the past year." Valerie clenched her fists. She glanced at Mr Lancer sitting on the couch, looking lost.

"Danny's secret might be out of the bag, Manson, but mine's not." She hissed. "And you and I both know it's more complicated than that. I thought he was a ghost." Her voice wavered. Sam folded her arms.

"News flash, Valerie: Danny _is_ a ghost. You were just too blind to see it."

"Okay, that's enough," Jazz cut in, sternly. "We don't have time to argue. We need to make a plan." Finally. At least someone had some sense.

"Have you tried contacting the authorities?" Lancer suggested.

"What are they going to do about it?" Manson asked sharply. "It's not like the police can just waltz into the ghost zone and find them."

Mr. Lancer frowned. "What about the GIW? They're ghost hunters, aren't they?" Tucker scoffed and Valerie turned her attention to him.

"Yeah, exactly," He said, taking a swig of the sprite Jazz had offered him. "They're ghost hunters, and, up until recently, they've wanted Danny dead- well, more dead." Valerie didn't miss the subtle glance in her direction, though she didn't know why he'd looked at _her_. It wasn't like she worked for those government losers. "We can't trust them."

"Tucker's right," Said Jazz. "Besides, they've been eerily quiet these past few days... how would we even find them?"

"This is pointless!" Valerie shouted. "We aren't getting anywhere like this." She grabbed her backpack up from where it was leaning against the couch and swung it over her shoulders. Since no one else was doing it, she would have to find Danny and Vlad herself.

"Where are you going?" Jazz asked.

"I'm going to find Danny," Valerie replied without stopping. "Basement's this way, right?" Along with the ghost portal. Sam grabbed her shoulder and pulled her back. Valerie glared at her.

"You don't know what it's like in there. You'll get lost."

"I've been in the ghost zone before," Valerie spat. She didn't want to admit that the other girl might be right. She had no idea where she would even begin to look, let alone how to get back. And then there were the ghosts... Sure, she was the best ghost hunter there was, but handling all those ghosts plus Vlad in unknown territory...?

But she had to . There was no other way: the Fenton's speeder was broken and no other human could make it that far in the ghost zone without tech. If anyone could do this, it was her.

She tried to shrug Manson off. "I'm going." Sam searched her face for a minute and Valerie stared back defensively.

"Valerie..." Tucker started.

"Don't try to change my mind about this." If it came down to it, Valerie knew she could beat them all, easily, so there was no point in trying to stop her.

Sam must have realized this too because a second later she let go. "Three hours." She said.

"Excuse me?"

"Just wait three hours before you do anything brash." Valerie clutched the strap on her backpack as she considered Manson's option.

"Fine," She growled. "Three hours. But after those three hours are up I'm going." Sam nodded once.

Tucker quickly stepped forward, waving his hands. "Hold up, can we talk about this first?"

"Nope." Sam and Valerie replied at the same time. Tucker's shoulders fell.

"Jazz, back me up here." Jazz was too busy talking to (distracting) Mr. Lancer to notice the conversation being directed at her.

"There it's settled then." Valerie spun on her heel and walked past them.

"Where are you going?" Sam asked.

"Home. I'll see you in three hours." And with that she left FentonWorks. Valerie liked to think that she'd looked really cool when she did that but honestly, she had no idea how calm and collected she seemed. Her head was spinning with new information and her hands shook slightly. Danny…

No, keep it together. Everything was going to be fine. She just had to wait three hours. Until then, this city needed protecting. Valerie was just heading towards an empty alleyway to change when a voice stopped her.

"Valerie!" Valerie paused and looked back. Sam Manson was jogging towards her, Tucker Foley in tow. Great, what did she want now? She paused and waited for them to catch up.

"What?"

"Yeah, what's this about Sam?" Tucker asked. He rubbed his shoulder where Sam had pulled him along. Sam ignored him, strutting towards Valerie instead.

"We're going to rescue Danny," She said. Valerie blinked in surprise.

"Wait, right now?" Sam nodded.

"Everyone else thinks we've gone home, so no one will realize we're gone for the next three hours. And before we left, I managed to get Jazz to get her parents out of the lab, leaving the portal unattended." Sam outstretched her hand. "So, are you with me?"

Valerie hesitated only a second, before shaking on it. "What are we waiting for?"

Tucker raised a hand to intervene. "Uh, is this such a great idea?" Sam shot him a look.

"You want Danny back don't you?" He hesitated before nodding.

"Alright. I'm in. But are you sure you don't want to tell someone else before we possibly lead ourselves to our own deaths?" Sam shook her head.

"They'll never let us go." She reasoned. "In fact, after this they'll probably never let us do anything ever again." Valerie remembered how overprotective her Dad was after figuring out she was ghost hunting. As much as she hated to admit it, the other girl had a point.

"We have to do this alone," Valerie said. Tucker glanced between the two.

"Wow," He said. "I'm pretty sure this is the first time you two have agreed on something." Valerie threw Sam a look, which Sam returned.

"That's not true." Sam replied, defensively. "We've agreed on plenty of things." Tucker didn't look convinced.

"Mmhm. Sure." He turned to Valerie. "Do you have your gear?" Valerie held up her backpack.

"Wait, are you saying I'm unreasonable?" Sam asked.

"Kind of." Tucker admitted. Valerie cut them off.

"Who cares? Can we just get a move on?" These weren't her friends, they were Danny's, which meant she didn't have to get involved in whatever fight they were having. "Three hours isn't a lot of time."

"Right." Sam said. Valerie activated her suit. She gestured to the back of her jet sled.

"Climb on." They had a ghost boy to find.

* * *

Thanks everyone who favorited/followed/reviewed last chapter! I really loved reading your ideas and predictions, thank you so much. Also, the next couple of chapters should be more Danny based, I know i've kind of been all over the place haha. Anyways, see you next time!


End file.
